


Your voice

by pacccii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, slightly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacccii/pseuds/pacccii
Summary: inspired by:your voice sounds just like my phone sex operator’s voice AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time attempting write something like this, so please tell me what you think, should I continue or just give up?

Mingyu stared at the number he had already inserted into his phone. Junhui had given it to him when he had been getting his stuff from the staff room and just told him “here you go, have fun” before giving a wink and slithering back out into the store they worked at. He knew exactly where that phonenumber led and he may have asked Junhui for it.

The blonde closed his eyes and pressed the green callbutton before putting his headset on and laying down against the soft pillows he had stacked against the wall so that he could sit comfortably in his bed.

_Hello and welcome to 17 Carat phoneservices. If you want to talk to a female press 1 and if you want to talk to a male press 2._

Mingyu hovered his finger over the screen for a few seconds before pressing the number 2.

_You will be redirected in a few seconds. Please remember to not give out any vital information about yourself and your phone number will not be saved after the call ends._

Mingyu bit his bottom lip and tapped his thing with his fingers. He was feeling a bit jittery and was wondering if this was such a good idea.

“ _Hello?”_ A voice from the end sounded, a low voice but that made Mingyu’s stomach fill with something he couldn’t really label.

“H-Hello” Mingyu answered and the second he heard himself he wanted to slap himself.

“ _Well hello stranger”_ the other voice answered with something that Mingyu barely could identify as a smirk from the way the man spoke. “ _Or do you have anything you want me to call you?”_

Mingyu could feel his cheeks flush. “Wh-What… Uhm-”

“ _Are you a first time caller?”_ The other end asked and when Mingyu didn’t answer him he let out a soft laugh. “ _It’s okay dear. I can assure you that this is fully legal and you don’t have to worry about anything. I can give you a rundown of what I can do for you okay?”_

 _“_ Oh, okay” Mingyu said to answer the voice in the phone.

On the other end of the phoneline a black haired boy sat in his little room at the small company that was 17 Carat. He wore his headset with a high quality mic and a computer in front of him.

“You don’t have to give me your name at all, I can call you whatever you want. Babe, Darling, Daddy, Kitten, Master, Big D, you name it. And if you have any special request for me, just tell me.” he said in the nicest voice he could. “If you want to, I can whisper commands into your ear” he whispered. “Or I can, ah, give you as much, ah, ah, moaning as you want” he let out small moans and a groan.

“ _Master_ ” a whisper came from the other end. The boy flinched a bit and looked up a little bit from where he had been looking down at his ring on his finger.

“Sorry?” he asked and he met his boss’ gaze who was looking at him with an arched brow, silently asking if he was okay. He gave him a thumbs up and a smile and his boss turned away to look over the other employees.

“ _Call me master”_ the voice said and he smiled.

“Yes, Master” it was quiet for a while before he spoke again. “Want to know what I am wearing, master?” he asked after turning his voice as sultry as he could, something his co-worker Jeonghan had told him to work on.

“ _Yes, please_ ” the voice answered and he heard some shuffling on the other side.

“Unfortunately I’m not wearing much. All I could find comfortable was this shirt that I found in your room and a pair of panties” he heard a gulp from the other side of the line and he smiled a bit. “But these panties are so uncomfortable master, can I please take them off?”

“ _Not yet”_

“Please master, they are pressing against my dick and it’s uncomfortable to wear them. Especially when I hear your voice”

Mingyu almost choked when he heard the voice on the other end utter those words and he couldn’t help but run a hand across his face.

“Would it help if I took them off for you?” he asked and palmed himself over his sweats.

“ _Yes, master_ ” the voice from the other end said and let out a breathy moan.

“Before I help you out you have to give master what he wants” Mingyu no longer had any restrictions, he was feeling more brave because the other voice he heard was something he never could have imagined, it made him feel a strange way.

“ _Tell me master, please”_ the voice pleases and let out a moan. Mingyu gulped before pushing his sweatpants off.

“You have to give me what I want, because Master doesn’t know how long he can keep himself in control” he spoke and palmed himself through his black boxers.

 _“Master”_ the voice moaned _._ _“I’ll give you anything you want if you want to.”_

Mingyu could feel his hard dick through his boxers, honestly it had started becoming harder from the second he heard the other voice. It did wonders to him. “I want you to get Master off”

_“Are you sure master? Do you give me permission?”_

“I give you the permission”

 _“You know what I’ll do first master? I’ll pull your underwear off as slow as I can, because someone who waits never waits too long”_ Even if there was a stupid analogy like that Mingyu couldn’t help but slowly push down his boxers. “ _I won’t remove them completely, just so that your dick is out and I can reach all over it. Oh Master, you’re so big”_

Mingyu let out a groan as he let he pulled down his boxers just enough for himself to take a hold of his member. He slowly started tugging at it to give himself some kind of stimulation.

“ _I want Master to feel good, is Master feeling good?”_ the voice on the other end asked and Mingyu let out another groan.

“Yes, it feels so good” he mumbled.

The black haired boy was sitting in his chair and he couldn’t hide his flushing cheeks. He wasn’t supposed to feel this way, this was his job, but he couldn’t help blushing at the noises the person on the other side was letting out. “Master you are feeling so good in my hand, it’s so big and it makes me a little bit nervous” he said with what he tried to make into a submissive tone.

Mingyu let out a moan and starter jerking himself off faster. The voice in his ears was like magic for him. “Tell master what you’ll do to please me.”

“ _If master lets me I’ll suck master off.”_

Mingyu choked at the thought of getting a blowjob, in all honesty it had been way too long since it had happened. He let out another moan before he could stop himself and his hips bucked into his hand.

“ _And it master permits I’ll let master fuck me.”_ Mingy has to bite his lip so to not let out a whine. The thought of having his dick inside someone is even better than getting his dick sucked off. “ _What position does master want me in?”_

“I” Mingyu has to let out a moan while he still runs his hand up and down his member to get himself off and he can feel that he is closing in on an orgasm. “I want you on the floor. On your hands and knees”

 _“Yes master, I have prepared myself for you. Please give me your cock. Please master”_ the voice in Mingyu’s ear lets out a moan.

The black haired male can’t help but flush even more, he is not used to moaning for his customers, but Jeonghan had convinced him that it would bring even better results and that they’d come back again.

“ _How bad do you want master to fuck you?”_ the voice in his headset asks and he has to lean his forehead onto his clenched fist.

“Please fuck me master, I need your cock inside me” he moans and he can hear the customer let out a muffled groan. He can hear that the customer isn’t far now.

“ _I will fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk.”_ the boy almost chokes but manages to keep it quiet so as to not let the customer know. Moans echo in his ear and he can hear the faint sound of something that he suspects as jerking off. “ _Is master making you feel good?”_

“It feels so good, please don’t stop master” he moans, half a second after again realising that it was him the voice was speaking to. “Master it feels so good” he lets out another moan. He can hear the other groan.

Mingyu is jerking himself off, his mouth hanging open and his eyes closed. He is close and he can feel himself buck his hips. When the voice in his earphones moans once more he can’t hold himself and his hand stops and his hips buck upwards before he orgasms. He shoots his cum onto his stomach and lets out a longdrawn moan. He slowly moves his hand again and jerks himself off, shooting a little more of his cum on his stomach before letting go off himself.

“How was it master? Did I do good?” the black haired male asks into his mic, voice soft and almost a whisper. He had heard the moans and noises the customer let out and he had been slightly amazed before managing to ask the question.

Mingyu feels a shiver run down his spine and he keeps his eyes closed and his hand that had been jerking off with was laying on the bed beside him. The voice in his ear is giving him a sense of relief and excitement at the same time. “You did very good” Mingyu manages to breathe out.

“ _You’re welcome master. I am here to make you feel good”_

Mingyu bites his lip and opens his eyes again and stares up at the ceiling. “Is…” he begins but his voice falters. He doesn’t know if he’ll do this again but he wants to. And he wants to hear the same voice talking to him.

“ _Is something wrong master?”_

“Can I-Can I talk to you again?” Mingyu asks and it is quiet in the headphone for a while for so long that Mingyu has to check so that the phone hasn’t disconnected.

“ _You mean you want to talk to me again?”_ the voice asks, back to his normal voice but with a hint of disbelief in it.

“Yeah… I do”

“ _I-just. Okay.”_ the voice sounds a bit flustered. _“The next time you call, when the operator system asks you if you want to talk to a female or male then you just press my contact number. I’ll give it to you.”_

And that way Mingyu gets to talk to the mysterious voice a few evenings more. He knows him as number 961707 and that he has the nicest voice Mingyu has known.

~

It just so happens that Mingyu has a day off for once and decides to buy groceries. Usually he eats out with Junhui after the store closes or he orders take-out for himself but ever since he realised how much money he is spending on eating out he wants to get his shit together.

So there he is with the basket in hand at his local supermarket when everything comes crashing down.

Mingyu has found everything except the toilet cleaning products and so he started looking for an employee at the store. He spotted a male wearing the store’s vest who was putting up cupnoodles on a shelf who he walked up to.

“Excuse me, can you tell me where the cleaning products are located at?” Mingyu asked, voice turning a little bit more insecure from the second the employee straightened up and turned to him.

Mingyu noticed that the male had black hair and his expression showed something that was somewhat of a cross between neutral and slightly bored. “The cleaning products are in aisle 12 to the right.” the man answered and pointed towards Mingyu’s left with his arm.

When his the employee spoke Mingyu first nodded and when he was about to leave he registered that his voice was familiar before he stopped in his tracks and froze.

He knew that voice.

Mingyu’s face blazed red out of embarrassment and he can’t move.

That employee is the voice he gets off to once or twice a week.

Mingyu ends up finding the aisle to the cleaning products and when he has turned in between the shelves he fishes out his phone from his pocket and dials the number to Junhui before he squats down at the shelf, pretending to look at the floorcleaning products.

_“Mingyu, like some of us others have to work-”_

“Junhui he works at the supermarket” Mingyu hisses when he interrupts Junhui’s complaining.

“ _What? Who-”_ his confused friend asks.

 _“_ The voice at 17 Carat. He works at the supermarket” Mingyu stresses and looks around himself. It being 2 pm leaves the store empty of customers for the time being but he is still scared someone might hear him.

_“Are you fucking serious?”_

“I am a hundred and twenty percent sure it’s him.”

It’s quiet for a while and Mingyu fiddles with the bottle of bleach in front of him, contemplating if he should just down it right then and there.

_“Is he hot?”_

“What do you mean is he hot? He’s wearing the fucking uniform. Who the fuck looks hot in a supermarket uniform?” he hisses back as he stands up and puts his toiletcleaning products in his basket and let’s out a sigh, a little annoyed with his friend.

“ _But still, is he hot?”_

Mingyu walks back toward the registry and he passes the aisle where he saw 971707 before. But the black haired male is gone and Mingyu looks a little bit around himself.

“I mean I guess.” He sees that there is one registry open and walks towards it without looking at who the cashier is. “I can admit that he was pretty hot. Under the circumstances right now then he is pretty hot.” Mingyu has unpacked his basket and squeezes his phone between his shoulder and head when he starts pulling out his card out of his wallet.

“That’ll be 34,000 won please” the cashier says and Mingyu’s head snaps up, his phone almost falls to the ground but he manages to catch it before it falls too far. Once again his face is heating up.

“I’ll call you back Jun” Mingyu says quickly into the phone and shoves the device into his coat pocket. He hands the boy he had just been talking about his card and watches him swipe it. Mingyu’s eyes flicker down to the name tag and he squints to read that it says Wonwoo. “Here’s your reciept, hope you’ll shop with us again soon” the male, Wonwoo, says and Mingyu takes his card and reciept.

He takes his shopping bags and is almost already out of the store before he turns back. His cheeks are blazing when he walks up to Wonwoo who is looking at something on his phone. “Are… Do you do any type of other work besides this?” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo looks up from his phone. He is slightly taken aback from the question and he doesn’t really know what to answer. He does, he works at 17 Carat but that would be against their rules to tell a random stranger about it.

“I-Yeah I do…” he answers, hoping that the conversation would end there.

“Okay… I just… I just recognised your voice. But I might be wrong. Does 961707 say anything to you?” Mingyu asks, his ears burning hot and red. He sees Wonwoo flinch and straighten up and soon there is a red color grazing his cheeks.

“I-I-How-What-”

Mingyu backs a step, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to reveal it here or even ever. Before Wonwoo can answer him he turns around and leaves the store, but he doesn’t get far before he stops and squats down, placing the bags on the ground and his hands are over his face.

“Stupid Mingyu. Why did you do that?” he mumbles to himself and hits himself in the head a few times. He doesn’t hear the automatic doors open to the store and as someone walks over to him and stops infront of himself.

“I’m 961707.” Wonwoo’s voice says and when Mingyu looks up the black haired male is squatting down in front of him, so close that their knees almost touch. He leans even closer to his face and Mingyu’s cheeks heat up. “Is master satisfied with what he sees?”


End file.
